When mounting bricks on the face of a wall structure, it is common to support the first row of bricks on a steel support which extends laterally outward from the wall structure. The steel support must first be mounted on the wall before any brick laying can commence. This is commonly accomplished by welding the steel support to a steel anchoring system embedded in the wall. Welding however is an expensive and time consuming task requiring specialised labour.